Seul
by jaysher
Summary: Gon accepte une mission pour s'éloigner de Kirua afin de mieux réfléchir. A ce moment, il rencontre Junsu pour qui il se prend d'affection.


Seul

Un lac, une surface ondine calme car aucun souffle d'air n'impose ses lois dans les environs, la chute d'un caillou, des cercles qui se dessinent, une jeune âme se tenant au bord, des larmes qui coulent. Oui, cette histoire va débuter sur la tristesse d'un garçon ô combien fortement apprécié : Gon. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'a pas le moral au beau fixe et cet état de tristesse dure depuis plusieurs jours. Isolé à cause d'une mission d'hunter, l'adolescent songe à une personne qui lui manque énormément : Kirua. Il déteste faire des opérations en solitaire, redoutant l'absence qui animera chaque battement de son cœur.

Grâce à lui, Gon s'est découvert. Il songeait être hétérosexuel et attend patiemment qu'une femme fasse battre son for intérieur comme jamais auparavant. Toutefois, malgré les nombreuses expériences sexuelles qu'il a eut en leur compagnie, aucune n'a su attiser chez lui cette curiosité qui aurait pu le pousser à faire certaines choses. Des habitudes qu'il n'aurait jamais osé, ni prendre. Des actes nouveaux pour lui mais surtout pour son entourage, comme de l'attention, de la tendresse, de la protection mais surtout, des sentiments.

A force de se promener aux côtés de Kirua, le jeune homme s'est rendu compte du trouble qui s'instaurait en lui. Au tout début, il songeait ne ressentir qu'une profonde amitié pour lui voir de la fraternité, l'inquiétant nullement. Gon était parti pour s'en accommoder sauf ce fameux soir. Une soirée passée dans la tour du tournoi céleste. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs était occupé à faire des recherches sur le net, son camarade Kirua était confortablement installé sur l'un des lits de leur chambre. Occupé à mater des films pornographiques tout en mangeant du chocolat, le jeune assassin ignorait à cet instant que son comportement pouvait jouer sur les émotions de Gon.

Une fois son paquet de gourmandise terminé, Kirua l'éloigna d'un revers de sa main pour commencer à se caresser l'entre-jambe. Au fur et à mesure de l'attention qu'il porta sur cette zone précise de son corps, le garçon ressenti le besoin de libérer son organe de cette prison de tissu qui commençait à lui faire mal. Une fois sa verge à l'air libre, l'adolescent se fit plaisir et le bruit résultant de cette masturbation attira la curiosité de Gon. Fébrilement et intrigué, celui-ci se retourna sur son siège et vit le spectacle. Gêné, il reprit position face à son ordination et tenta de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus songer à ce qu'il a vu quelques secondes auparavant.

A partir de cet instant précis, les sentiments qu'éprouvèrent Gon pour son camarade ont changé du tout au tout. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'actuellement, il se tient agenouillé sur le bord de ce lac. Jetant des cailloux de temps à autre, le garçon sait que tôt ou tard, une décision s'imposera. Devra-t-il dire à son ami toute l'affection qu'il lui porte, au risque de le perdre ou tout garder pour lui, au risque cette fois de souffrir intensément ? L'amitié qui est née des deux jeunes hommes est très importante pour Kirua.

Lui qui se pensait condamné à cause de cette famille dont il fait parti, lui qui songeait que jamais, l'amitié serait une relation qui lui sera un jour proposé. Désormais, grâce à cet examen d'hunter, le jeune tueur a su trouver un ami qu'il aime par-dessus. Gon est son sauveur et Kirua lui sera toujours reconnaissant même si à l'heure actuelle, ce dernier se garde toujours de lui dire. Lorsque c'est Gon qui ne se prive pas pour lui faire connaître ses véritables pensées, le garçon à la chevelure claire se sent rapidement embarrassé et ne sait généralement pas quoi dire. Dans ces moments, il voudrait disparaître pour ne plus être la cible de ses mots touchants qu'il n'a jamais reçus au sein même de sa famille.

Oui, Gon ne peut plus vivre sans Kirua. Il pourrait se choisir un ami de remplacement dans ce village qui se trouve dans son dos, à l'heure actuelle. Néanmoins, s'il s'agit d'un garçon, il devra être aussi séduisant que le rejeton Zoldik, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée. Hier, Gon s'est posé face à la table d'un café et tout en sirotant son jus de fruit, l'adolescent regarda passer tous les jeunes garçons de son âge. Certains étaient charmants, d'autres sans le moindre intérêt.

Toutefois, un jeune homme attisa son attention et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Gon nourrit rapidement des espoirs. L'objet de son attirance était de sa taille, les cheveux légèrement blancs et ses vêtements clairs étaient plutôt sales. Se foutant complètement des préjugés que d'autres auraient pu avoir, Gon s'est senti pousser des ailes et a trouvé la force de lui adresser quelques mots. Néanmoins, son utopie s'effondra au moment même où le jeune villageois accepta son amitié moyennant une forte somme d'argent. Si cette dernière était versée, Gon aurait pu tout lui faire au nom de cette fameuse relation.

Comprenant que la misère était le quotidien de celui qui se tenait face à lui, Gon se sentit profondément honteux. Voilà ce que le manque pourrait le pousser à faire, remuant parfois et sans cesse des couteaux dans certaines plaies. Même si son père l'a abandonné, Gon a toujours su se débrouiller. Au tout début, sa tante et sa grand-mère étaient là pour veiller sur ses pas et le ramasser dès qu'il faisait une chute. Désormais, il est en passe de devenir un homme, cette débrouillardise s'est confirmée dès l'obtention de la carte d'hunter.

Ayant de la peine pour se garçon qu'il a su trouver si beau, Gon prit la décision d'être son bienfaiteur pour cette journée uniquement. Ainsi, il l'accompagna dans un petit restaurant et lui offrit à manger. Le malheureux, très heureux d'être ainsi choyé, commença son repas avec une grande rapidement tellement la faim lui torturait l'estomac. Au bout d'un moment, Gon a arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où son protégé s'étouffait. Même s'il était affamé, la nourriture qui se trouvait sous ses yeux n'allait pas disparaître et Gon ne se priva pas pour lui faire remarquer :

« Va doucement Junsu, tu as tout ton temps.

- Je le sais Gon mais j'ai tellement peu l'occasion d'avoir un repas comme celui-ci. Les temps sont durs et tu te doutes bien que la misère d'un jeune garçon comme moi ne touche personne. Je suis destiné à vivre pauvrement et même si je fais de mon mieux pour connaître une vie meilleure, je sais par avance qu'on retrouvera mon corps pourrissant dans un coin. »

Devant cette détresse, Gon ne savait comment réagir. Devait-il profiter de son aisance financière pour abuser de ce garçon ou au contraire, continuer à remplir son rôle de bienfaiteur ? En fait, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs songeait qu'il était en train de faire la plus belle bêtise de toute sa vie. Si jamais cet enfant comprenait que Gon avait un cœur gros et qu'il pourrait en tirer profit, leur amitié serait vraiment faussée. Alors que le hunter réfléchissait en silence, Junsu remarqua son état entre deux bouchées et décida de savoir ce qui le travaillait.

« Un souci Gon ? »

Entendre son prénom lui suffisait pour sortir de sa réflexion.

« Hein ? Disait-il.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as un souci. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine Junsu et mes problèmes ne sont rien si je dois les comparer aux tiens.

- C'est sûr mais même si tu es né sous une bonne étoile, tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres obstacles. Dirais-je une bêtise si je peux déjà nous considérer comme ami ?

- Non, du tout.

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureux. »

Junsu sourit tendrement à Gon, ce qui le perturba davantage. Cette chaleur qu'il connaissait auprès de Kirua était en train de renaître au sein même de son cœur. Se pourrait-il que celui qui se tenait en face de lui était capable du même don ? Où était-ce cette misère qui parvenait à le toucher à cet endroit précis de son corps ? Le compagnon de Kirua devait en avoir le cœur net.

Une fois que son nouvel ami aurait terminé de manger, il l'emmènerait avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour l'autoriser à prendre une douche. Ensuite, les deux garçons pourraient discuter tranquille et bien sûr, Gon chercherait à vérifier si son protégé pourrait le rendre aussi heureux que Kirua savait si bien le faire. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Junsu termina son repas et s'essuya les lèvres avec la serviette mise à sa disposition.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce repas Gon.

- De rien Junsu. Maintenant, suis-moi ! »

Sans ne rien demander, le malheureux se leva de son siège en même temps que Gon et lui suivi jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil du restaurant. L'hunter régla la note, salua l'hôte et quitta l'endroit, suivi de son nouvel ami. Tranquillement, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la chambre de Gon et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà dans la chambre du plus fortuné des deux.

« Bon, va prendre une douche et pendant ce temps, j'irai t'acheter des vêtements pour que tu sois un peu plus présentable. »

A la suite de cette phrase, Junsu commença à se sentir embarrassé et baissa son visage pour dissimuler ce rouge qui lui envahissait les joues.

« Junsu ? »

Le pauvre ne répondit pas, alertant d'avantage l'inquiétude chez Gon.

« Junsu, tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je trouve que tu fais beaucoup pour moi alors qu'on ne se connait qu'à peine.

- Personne n'avait rien fait pour toi jusqu'à présent ?

- Si mais de façons différentes. Parfois, je me considérais comme vraiment chanceux lorsqu'un homme ou une femme me donnait une petite pièce pour que je puisse me nourrir. Toi, tu m'offres un vrai repas et maintenant, tu m'invites dans ta chambre pour que je puisse me doucher et pendant ce temps, tu iras m'acheter des vêtements. Je ne saurais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Et rapidement, des larmes se mirent à couler, s'échappant des yeux du pauvre adolescent. Fidèle à lui-même, Gon laissa son cœur s'exprimer.

« Je n'attends aucun retour venant de ta part car cela ferait de moi un garçon égoïste. Our le moment, profite pleinement de ce moment pour souffler un peu et prendre soin de toi par la même occasion. D'accord ? »

Sans lever la tête, Junsu lui répondit par le positif. Rassuré, Gon lui demanda de se rendre dans la salle de bains, ce que son protégé fit de suite. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, l'hunter s'approcha de la fenêtre de la pièce, l'ouvrit et l'enjamba. Usant de ses capacités hors du commun, Gon ne mit pas longtemps pour se rendre au magasin de vêtements le plus proche grâce à cette voie empruntée. Lorsque Junsu sorti de la salle de bains, propre et ayant une serviette bleue attachée autour de taille, Gon était déjà là.

Sur le lit reposa différents types de vêtements : pantalon, pull, tee-shirt, caleçon, boxer, chaussettes, chaussures et casquettes. En clair, Junsu avait suffisamment de quoi s'habiller pour une bonne semaine.

« Allez, fais un essai s'il te plait, lui lança Gon.

- Entendu. »

Le garçon tout propre s'approcha du lit de son camarade et attrapa un sous-vêtement entièrement rouge. En réalisant ce geste, sa serviette se détacha et tomba sur le sol, dévoilant son fessier par la même occasion. Les yeux de Gon se posèrent immédiatement dessus et rapidement, ce dernier senti une excitation se réveiller au niveau de son entre-jambe. Pour éviter de passer pour un pervers, l'hunter se retourna très vite et tenta de penser à autre chose afin de calmer sa verge qui gonflait toujours dans son pantalon. Ne se doutant de rien, Junsu commença à se revêtir, toujours troublé de cette attention que lui portait ce garçon qui se tenait dans son dos et qui avait son âge.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement habillé, le jeune homme se retourna pour connaître l'avis de Gon. Le voyant le dos tourné, Junsu se posa des questions.

« Gon ? »

Toujours gêné à cause de ce qu'il avait vu, Gon n'osa pas bouger. Pire encore, la bosse qui déforma son pantalon était toujours là et lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

« Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos ?

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas.

- Hein ? »

Intrigué par ce comportement, Junsu se montre curieux et décida de se déplacer silencieusement. Très habile mais surtout très rapide, il se tint très vite sur la droite de Gon, qui ne se douta de rien. Là, le malheureux vit son bienfaiteur le visage baissé et les yeux fixés sur une zone bien précise. Le protégé suivit la direction dans laquelle regardèrent les pupilles de son ami et remarqua à cet instant précis, la protubérance qui déforma l'entre-jambe de son pantalon. Loin d'être gêné, l'adolescent aux cheveux encore mouillés jugea nécessaire de discuter un peu avec Gon, en commençant par une question.

« C'était pour coucher avec moi que tu m'as offert ces cadeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

A l'entente de la voix, le garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta et pointa directement son regard dans celui de son camarade. Le rouge aux joues, ce dernier parvient à lui répondre distinctement, sans souffrir d'un quelconque handicap vocal.

« Non, je t'assure que non.

- Même si ce n'était pas vrai, sache que cela ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien les garçons aussi. »

Et en prononçant cette phrase, Junsu s'approcha de Gon pour poser sa main sur son érection. Encore très mal à l'aise concernant les relations entre garçon, le fils de Jin s'éloigna de plusieurs pas et prit la décision de lui avouer toute la vérité.

« En fait, je voulais être ton ami pour combler un vide.

- Tu as déjà un garçon dans ta vie mais vous vous êtes fâchés, c'est ça ?

- Non. »

Tout s'embrouilla dans la tête du hunter même si celui-ci savait la cause de son état.

« Sache qu'avant tout, je suis un hunter. J'ai pour habitude de faire mes missions toujours accompagné de mon meilleur ami, Kirua. Hélas, à force d'être avec lui, je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais de l'amour en son égard et pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié, j'ai accepté une autre mission. Toutefois, pour l'accomplir, je me devais de me tenir éloigner de Kirua pour la remplir en solo. Néanmoins, je souffre de son absence et si je voulais que tu sois mon ami, c'était pour combler ce vide. »

Honteux de cette relation par intérêt, Gon posa ses jambes sur le sol et immobilisa son front contre la moquette, les yeux fermés.

« Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères concernant ce comportement égoïste que j'ai adopté en ton égard. »

De son côté, Junsu ne savait pas quoi penser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un geste pour prouver à Gon qu'il lui en voulait pas du tout, un objet entra dans la chambre par l'intermédiaire de la fenêtre et se figea dans le cou du pauvre garçon. Sentant la vie se glisser hors de son corps, l'habitant de la bourgade s'écroula sur le sol, attisant la curiosité de celui qui cherchait à se faire pardonner. Lorsque Gon remarqua que la chute était provoquée par Junsu, il s'inquiéta grandement. Par contre, dès qu'il vit la carte logée dans le cou de son nouvel ami, l'hunter comprit de suite qu'Hisoka n'était pas loin.

Toutefois, pourquoi avoir ôté la vie à ce jeune garçon alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire, si une personne devait être punie dans cette pièce, il aurait voulu que cela soit lui et personne d'autre. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Gon. Alors que son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre de la chambre, l'ami de Kirua s'étonna de n'y trouver personne. Par contre, il était urgent de prévenir le personnel de l'hôtel pour qu'une enquête soit ouverte mais surtout, pour que ce garçon puisse avoir des funérailles dignes de ce nom.

Et c'est suite à ce drame que Gon s'est isolé au bord de ce lac. S'il n'avait pas fait la connaissance de ce gentil Junsu, ce dernier serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Et pourquoi Hisoka a-t-il agit ainsi ? Quelle menace pouvait représenter cet adolescent alors qu'il était déjà dans une situation des plus lamentables ? Gon serre les poings et se fait la promesse que dès qu'il se retrouvera face au membre fantôme, un coup partira.

« Sincèrement, je ne comprends toujours pas ton comportement. »

Cette voix dans son dos, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Celui qui vient de lui adresser la parole n'est autre que ce maudit Hisoka. Rapidement, Gon se mit debout et se précipite sur son adversaire de toujours. Loin de s'y attendre, le membre de la brigade fantôme ressent une vive douleur à sa joue droite avant que ses pieds décollent du sol. Il s'écrase à plusieurs mètres de là et peine à se relever, encore sonné par cette attaque.

Plus loin, Gon tente de contenir le nen qui s'échappe de son poing frappeur, tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Pour avoir exécuté ces gestes avec une telle rapidité, le garçon a du se déplacer très vite et désormais, son système respiratoire lui fait comprendre qu'un peu d'air neuf ne serait pas de refus. Toujours furieux, Gon s'adresse alors à Hisoka.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as tué Junsu mais je te garantis que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour prendre en force et le jour où je serais prêt, je viendrais te trouver pour te tuer, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre normalement, Hisoka se contente de rire. Bien sûr, ce comportement de sa part n'étonne pas Gon qui préfère s'éloigner plutôt que de rester ici. Désormais, terminer cette mission est ce qui compte le plus pour lui tandis que son cœur continue de libérer cette tristesse qui le guide depuis plusieurs jours. Avec le rajout de cette culpabilité, Gon songe alors que la solitude lui sera très souvent imposé pour ne pas briser cette amitié qu'il a su lier avec Kirua.


End file.
